Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: Escape From Mars
by AlvinSevilleRockstar101
Summary: After a NASA rover on mars mysteriously disappears, the chipmunks and chipettes are hired to go into space to investigate. Unfortunately, they have no idea what sort of dangers await them there. Rated T for some intense actions sequences!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is AlvinSeville113! Me and Stevenspielbergwriter03 decided to republish this story on my account because of internet issues. **

**Hey guys! This is a story that me and AlvinSeville113 are working on (he wrote some, I wrote some).**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Please read and review!**

_Chapter 1: Publicity Stunt_

"Still no connection?" The older scientist asked.

The younger one shook his head glumly. "None. Not even a spark. It's just… gone."

The old man was beginning to sweat uncontrollably. He looked around at the huge room, filled with some of the nation's greatest minds. And no one could find it?

Suddenly a machine nearby began humming. A green light on the front flashed on and off, alerting the two scientists and prompting them to get closer. The machine finally started churning out three pieces of paper. The old man picked one up and looked at it closely. "It's a photo!" he said.

The younger one's face brightened with relief. "YES!"

The old man continued to stare at the photo. Finally, he said, "I think you should look at this."

Obeying, the other man took the photo and studied them carefully. After a solid thirty seconds, his head snapped back at the old scientist in shock. "W-we need to get the rest of the program, let them know."

The other man nodded. "Get all of NASA's top minds together, decide what needs to be done."

Without hesitation, the younger man sprung from his chair and sprinted for the nearest phone. This was _not_ going to be easy to explain.

—

The next day, a warm, sunny saturday morning, the chipmunks and chipettes were hanging out at the park. While the others were sitting on a bench, fiddling with their feet and such, Alvin was off a ways climbing a tree.

Suddenly, a man in a nice dress shirt and tie came out from behind a tree branch, and walked over to Alvin with a smile.

"Hello, Alvin," the man said casually.

Alvin looked surprised at the man and thought about leaving, but decided to stay. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, first of all, I want to tell you I've ben to a few of you're concerts, and I have to say, you have a wonderful voice." The man said.

Alvin eyed the man carefully. _This is starting to get really creepy._ "Thank you," he said.

The man laughed. "Well, I guess I should get to the point. I'm head of a NASA branch in charge of exploring the planet Mars."

He paused, Alvin kept staring at him intently.

"We had a rover that was digging up Mars dust, taking pictures of it, and sending the pictures back here on Earth. It was worth millions of dollars, but unfortunately we mysteriously lost connection with it a few days ago." He dug through his pockets until he brought out a few photos. He handed them to Alvin. "These were the last images it sent us, before we lost connection again."

It took Alvin a while to realize it, but what he was looking at was an odd shape with Mars obviously in the background. The shape, it looked almost like a… person?

The man spoke again, "NASA is considering the possibility that we may have discovered intelligent life on Mars."

Alvin looked back up at the scientist. "That's great and all, but why are you talking to me about it?"

"We was wondering if you and you're group wanted to go into space to help out with a few things?" Asked the man.

"By a few things, what do you mean?" Asked Alvin.

The scientist's face darkened. "Let's just say that if there really is intelligent life up there, you'll be the firsts to make contact with it. You're job will be to set up good relations with them."

Suddenly, Simon popped out of a nearby bush. "Why can't you just have some already trained astronauts do it?"

The man now turned to Simon. "I'm not allowed to tell you that. Not yet. If you agree to the mission, then you can be filled in on all of the details."

Alvin and Simon looked at each other, unsure.

The man smiled. "Well, I'll give you two time to talk it over with you're group," said the man, beginning to dig through his pocket. Eventually pulled out a small card, and handed it to Simon. It read, Brady Moore - (508)867-5309. "Give me a call when you guys have an answer for us." He turned away. They watched him until he had left the park.

Alvin and Simon started walking back to the others, Simon with the card in hand. As soon as Alvin was at the bench, he felt a pink-clad chipmunk's arms wrap around his as she gave him a long passionate kiss. Alvin suddenly heard Simon clear his throat obnoxiously and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Alvin chuckled. "You will not believe the conversation the two of us just had."

**And that's chapter 1! Be sure to review and pm AlvinSeville113 if you liked it. We both worked so hard on it. **

**And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! This is the second chapter of the story that AlvinSeville113 and Stevenspielbergwriter03 are working on. Please read and review!**

Dave eyed them all carefully, as they stared nervously back up at him. Did he like the idea? No. But they had made it clear that they all wanted to go.

The room was dead silent for a good two minutes, before Dave finally spoke up. "This is not a good idea. We don't even know why they want you guys to go."

Nobody else said anything.

"If NASA is asking a group of chipmunks to go," Dave continued, "then that to me says desperation. No offense."

The chipmunks eyes and hearts dropped to the floor. Dave looked at his adoptive children with love and sympathy.

"How come you guys want to go so bad? Don't you realize that a thousand things could go wrong? Your ship could go up in flames! Simon?" Dave's eyes fell down to Simon, who had typically been the more responsible and reasonable one.

Simon looked back up at Dave nervously. "I…" the other chipmunks and chipettes listened to Simon intently. He gulped down his fear of talking back to Dave. "I think this is an excellent opportunity to give back to the world."

Dave looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I just feel like all we ever do is make music. True, people enjoy that music, but what have we ever done that's actually useful?" Simon paused as if waiting for someone to answer, then continued: "Nothing, that's what."

Dave waited for someone, probably Alvin or Brittany, to disagree with him. But they didn't. They just nodded in agreement. "Is that how you really feel?"

This time, Theodore was the one to speak up. "Yeah."

Dave realized that while the chipmunks were still his kids, they weren't really kids anymore. If this was really the decision which they were content to go through with, then who was he to deny them?

Five minutes later, Dave had his cell phone and the card which the scientist gave Simon in has hands. He dialed the number on the card and waited until a man sounding like he was in his middle ages answered. "Hello?" the voice said.

"Hello, Mr…." Dave squinted at the card, "Moore?"

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?"

"This is Dave Seville, the chipmunk's adoptive father. I'm sure you'll be excited to hear that they've decided to go."

"Excellent!" the man exclaimed over the phone. "Now, you'll have to drop them off at the NASA headquarters LA. About 45 miles west of your house."

"Just a minute. We want some answers before we officially agree to anything."

"Everything will be explained there. I apologize for our organization's discrepancy, but once your little guys agree to this mission, anything and everything they learn will be top secret." The man laughed awkwardly. "No pressure." Then he hung up.

Dave turned his phone off.

The night before they went, they all decided that they would have to pack to get ready. Alvin felt good about the mission, yet again he had a small worry. What if Dave was right? What if they weren't able to make it all the way up to Mars? What if something bad happened to their ship? Even a tiny little problem with a wire could compromise the entire mission. Anything could happen.

Alvin shook that thought away. He couldn't believe that he would be asked to go up to space with his band. They were only sixteen years old! He just was so happy to be able to actually do something worth while, to make a real name for himself and his brothers and the chipettes.

—

The outside of the NASA headquarters seemed dusty and half torn down, there was no person in sight, it was almost like a ghost town. The barbed wire fence was rusty and leaned at a relatively intense angle towards the building.

A single security camera on the front of the giant building stared at them; the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Dave, inside of their car.

Dave took a deep breath. The 'junks behind him waited patiently for him to make a move.

"Ok," Dave said finally. "We should get out now."

The others gladly obliged.

Once they had reached the front of the building, represented by the camera which had followed them all the way and the two sliding glass doors made up of thick glass. A keypad with the digits 0-9 sat just under the camera. Dave approached it carefully, the camera moving along with him.

Suddenly the glass doors slid open, and Brady Moore stepped out with a huge childsh grin on his face. "Welcome," he said.

"Thank you," Eleanor said shyly.

He smiled down at them. "Well, I'm sure your anxious to get some answers. Please come inside."

Dr. Moore took them (without Dave) to a white room with reflexive glass. The chipmunks and chipettes could tell that they were being watched.

"So," Dr. Moore started, "I have given you the predicament which NASA is in right now. There is still no connection with the rover. No pictures have been sent since the ones which we have shown you."

"I think what we all really want to know is," Jeanette interrupted, "how come you need us? Why can't you just get some professional astronauts which are clearly more qualified and already trained?" The others nodded.

Dr. Moore frowned at them. "The reason this branch contacted you was because NASA was unable to get funding for the mission from the Federal Government. They believe that there is not enough evidence to support the theory of extra-terrestrial life."

"What does that have to do with us?" Brittany asked.

"In order to get the funding, we're attempting to get money from large corporations in the private sector. But that isn't going to go over well either…" Moore pause. "Unless they have something to advertise on."

Simon laughed. "You want us to go up there as a publicity stunt."

Moore nodded. "The companies need something to put their logo on. What better than something most of them _already_ have their logo on? I mean, singing chipmunks going into space to find aliens? That's a pretty cool story."

"Anything else?" Simon asked?

Moore nodded. "You will begin intense physical training tomorrow, in the mean time you will be staying in rooms here in the headquarters. Our janitor will show you the way."

Suddenly a tall bulky man dressed in a janitor's outfit entered the white room.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes gasped. "IAN?"

**Woah! There you go, chapter two! Don't forget to review and PM Stevenspielbergwriter03 and let us know what you think!**


End file.
